1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vehicle control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As a vehicle control apparatus, a lane departure preventing apparatus has been proposed. In the lane departure preventing apparatus, a yaw moment in a direction avoiding lane departure is generated due to the difference in braking force of right and left wheels, for example, when a host vehicle likely to depart from a travelling lane (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-282168 (JP 2006-282168 A)).